1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicular lamp, and more particularly, to a vehicular lamp with a optical axis adjusting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a car is driven, a headlight thereof is a significant lighting for providing the driver with good view. The headlight can not only provide sufficient illuminative brightness and range to enable the driver to recognize the condition of the roadway and to clearly see the pedestrians, vehicles, guideposts, or other barriers but prevent the light beam from projecting onto the eyes of the driver in the opposite direction and dazzling the driver. Thus, the existing laws and regulations definitely stipulate the light beam projected from the headlight to secure the road users' safety.
In light of the above, the headlight manufacturers and the drivers must ensure that the light beam of the headlight conforms to the existing laws and regulations. However, various kinds of vehicles may have different conditions, i.e. the respective tire pressures and the respective heights of the suspension systems are set differently, so the headlight needs to have the function of adjusting the optical axis. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention proposes a vehicular lamp with a optical axis adjusting device for compliance with a variety of vehicular and road conditions.